


Bucket List

by Missy



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Humor, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Louise prepares for her baptismal into the Conner family's Halloween bacchanalia.It involves a literal baptism of blood, naturally.
Relationships: Dan Conner/Louise Goldufski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Dan poured an entire bucket of Karo Syrup blood over Louise’s head before she had a chance to brace herself.

She sputtered and shook the sticky substance out of her eyes. “Could you warn me next time, please?” she said, sloughing it out of her mouth.

“It’s better not to know that it’s coming,” Dan said, putting the bucket back on the ground. “The first time I had to get soaked, I took a whole number five ten gallon right in the face. I was blowing out syrup for days.”

Louise glanced down at her inexpensive bride’s costume, satisfied to see that it was properly coated. “I’ve always known that your family’s got a lot of major feelings about Halloween,” she said. “But I didn’t know they were this into it. A whole haunted house?”

“This is just the beginning,” he told her. He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Louise shook her head, and felt the sticky mess of syrup slide down her spine. “How do I get this stuff off of me?”

“Hot water. And forget the clothes, if you get cold or hot enough they’re going to turn into peanut brittle.” Wise advice. “How do you feel?”

“Like every part of me has stuck to every other part of me,” she said.

“Good, then it’s working,” Dan said. “I’ll start you out small – Darlene or Becky would eat you alive, and forget DJ. So your first scare should be the kids. Now when Mary comes in, try to hide behind the washer. This isn’t her first rodeo but if she senses weakness she’ll go in for the kill.”

“As long as the kill doesn’t involve ants crawling up my leg, I think I’ll be fine,” Louise said.

Dan grinned. “You’re fitting in already.”

She shrugged and smirked, then headed back into the house to take her place, trailing food dye behind her.


End file.
